


Red Rose

by Melancholic_User



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Kissing, Little bit of Fluff, M/M, Pandoras Vault, Red Rose, Sad Dream, Slight Smut, Touch-Starved, dream misses gogy, gogy misses dream, poor dream :(, sad George
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melancholic_User/pseuds/Melancholic_User
Summary: After a while, George manages to finally meet Dream in Pandoras Vault. Although at first they felt like strangers, they quickly realize how much they actually miss each other."The red rose is known as the flower of love. It symbolizes deep emotions and desire"
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> friendly reminder that I'm shipping their in-game personas, not Clay and George. Don't ship real people.
> 
> enjoy^^
> 
> edit: omg everyone thank you sm for the support il all of you <3

* * *

* * *

* * *

The sound of light drops of water onto obsidian echoed through the cell. There was always the sound of magma flowing slowly, always the sound of sizzling. It was imprinted in Dream’s memory, a background noise that was always playing on repeat. _It drove him mad_

Dream paced the cell slowly, he had been for the past 10 minutes. Slowly walking from one corner to the other, sitting down for a bit, only to get up and repeat the same act. 

The mechanical sounds of redstone and pistons being pushed around suddenly began, making Dream turn his head towards the entrance of the large lava-filled room, wondering what Sam wanted. 

The netherite blocks pushed up in front of him, he stepped back a bit, now quite curious on what Sam would have wanted. Dream hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? I mean, as far as he knew, he had done everything Sam told him to do- minus throwing his clock into the lava- he was only lonely, so he’d want Sam’s company, not that big of a deal.

Sam stepped onto the honey blocks and the redstone contraption began to move towards his cell, he was portraying an expressionless face, so Dream had no idea what was about to happen. 

As Sam exited the machine and stepped into the cell, he pressed a button in his pocket which made the bridge return to its original place, and the lava began to lower back down. The netherite blocks opened, and Sam inched towards Dream, his hands crossed, “Dream,” he stated, looking at his prisoner. 

Dream flinched back a bit, but spoke out, “Yes?”

Sam walked over to the small desk area on the left side of the cell. “Someone’s going to visit today,” he said, opening the chest and rummaging through the many books he had given Dream. 

Dream’s eyes widened in excitement and surprise, the only people who had visited him were Tommy, Bad, and Ranboo, he couldn't wait for more “guests”, “Who?” He asked, walking over to Sam. 

Said guard began flipping through the books, making sure Dream wasn't hiding something in them. Who knows, he could probably hide a knife in one of the pages, it was inevitable, “Hm…” He placed the tattered book back into the chest and looked back over at Dream, “Guess.” 

“Tubbo?” 

Sam shook his head, “No,” 

“Fundy..?” 

“No,” Dream could have sworn he saw Sam smile for a split second.

“Then who?” Dream threw out his arms in defeat, “who’s coming, Sam?”

Sam placed a hand on Dreams shoulder, it was almost a comforting gesture, “I’ll keep it a surprise. But for now, get ready.” and with that, Sam stepped beyond the netherite blocks that lifted back up. The bridge remotely coming back to take Sam to freedom. A man could only dream.

Once the lava engulfed the whole room, that’s when Sam’s words set in. _Someone was coming_. Someone so great, it would be kept a surprise. Many names popped into Dreams head, but one name out of the many Dream could think of stood out. His heart stopped. 

“ _George…_ ” He muttered. He brought his hands to his face, covering his eyes as he let that name sink in, _George was going to visit him._

He quickly looked around, heart thumping in his chest so hard, he thought it would tear open his chest. 

The cell was a mess, papers all over the ground, and ink splatters in some places too. He had to do something about it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

After a while of hard scrubbing with papers and water, his cell was a bit cleaner, and a bit more presentable to George. 

He let out a shaky breath. _This was actually happening_. 

He felt like he could burst from excitement, he could only imagine what him and George would talk about, what they’d do. He was craving social interactions.

Dream walked over to his bed slowly, sitting down on it and cradling himself. A thought crossed his mind, a bitter one. _What if George wasn't visiting Dream because he misses him, but rather to lash out on him_. Dream bit his lip at the thought, pleading to any god out there that that wouldn’t be the case. 

The echoes of the dispensers brought Dream back to reality, he looked at the entrance of his cell, the lava was slowly lowering. A silhouette of a man with a small frame was stood at the end of the room, waiting to be brought to Dream.

Dream recognized the size, the _height_. It sure as hell was George. He grinned softly.

George was as overwhelmed as Dream was. It had been at least 4 months since he last saw Dream. And ever since that day that Sam, Sapnap and Bad took him away, he had been dying to see him. 

And now, as he stepped onto the bridge that slowly took him towards Dream, he felt like it had been the first time meeting him.

Dreams heart began to race faster and faster every time the bridge inched closer, bringing the brit closer and closer to his view. 

Until finally, the bridge had stopped at the cell, and George slowly stepped out of it. The blocks of netherite lifting up, dropping back down only when the bridge retracted, and the lava was in its rightful place. 

The two of them just stared at the other, speechless. This was it, this was the day Dream had been dreaming of.

“H-hey, Dream” George finally spoke out, almost breathlessly. 

“George,” Dream greeted, nodding his head slightly. 

George looked around, the sight he saw was saddening. A black sheeted bed in one corner, and a chest, a lectern, and a cauldron in the other. _What did he do all day?_ George thought.

“Uhm-” George looked back at Dream, examining what had changed. For one; his mask had been cracked, parts of it missing. The smile looked worn out and smudged, almost looking like a frown, and it wasn't covering his face, it was pulled to the side of his head. The second thing George noticed was his face. He had never seen Dream look so _dead_. His eyes, once filled with fondness and warmth, now look empty and sorrowful. His hair looked darker, and a bit longer. He could only imagine what he had went through. And lastly, his clothes. He wasn't wearing his signature green hoodie- but rather a white shirt and over it a short-sleeved orange shirt, with the numbers “001” on it. 

“George.. I…” Dream looked down, “I’m really sorry…” 

George shook his head, “Dream… I just…” Dream’s gaze went back to the brit. “Sapnap told me once that you… That you didn't care about us anymore.” Dream felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. “That you only cared for power,”

Dream shook his head vigorously, inching closer to George and intertwining their fingers together, the sudden action made George fluster “George, I know who I used to be- I know I was a complete _maniac_ , I had four months to figure out what the _fuck_ was wrong with me- and I get that you’re confused- scared, but I’m not that person anymore- I’m different, I’ve changed!” Dream sputtered out, and it felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. 

George’s eyes were wide with surprise, He blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend everything Dream said. 

The brit looked back into the watery eyes of Dream, letting out quiet sobs. George couldn't help but let a few tears roll down his cheeks. His heart aching for his lover. 

He lifted his hand to Dreams soft cheek, wet from the tears. Wiping them away, he swallowed, and spoke out through slight hiccups “I forgive you, Dream. I always will…” 

Dream nodded slightly, a small smile blooming as their faces inched closer and closer. The feeling of familiarity coming back as Dream closed the gap. 

Their lips fit together like the last piece of a puzzle. It was a perfect sensation that both parties were longing to feel. 

George’s hand crawled up to Dream’s neck, slightly pulling him closer, Dream following by grabbing George’s waist, his grip tight, it made George feel safe.

Pulling away slightly to take a few quick breaths, George found himself craving more of Dream, quickly pulling Dream back to him. 

He felt Dream nibble at his bottom lip, so he opened his mouth slightly, his hunger being satiated. 

Everything was sweet, like taking a spoon full of sugar after medicine. It was magical, like the very first kiss. 

Dream pulled away, it was like time stopped for both of them. Dream admired George’s eyes lovingly. A grin being formed. George smiled back, he wrapped his arms around Dream’s waist, hugging him as if he was never going to see him again. And in some cases, that was true. 

“I love you, Dream,” George said softly. 

Dream breathed out, hugging George back, “I love you too, George,”

George lifted his head up from Dream’s chest, “Oh!” he gasped like he had remembered something, opening his inventory and pulling out an object. He slightly backed away from Dream, taking it out and slowly handing it to his lover. It was a rose. 

“Sam let me bring this in with me… after a lot of examination and begging- of course…” George grinned, handing the red rose to him. “Even though I can’t see the color, I know that this flower represents love… so… I thought you could use this here” 

Dream smiled and let out a short laugh, “That’s so cliché” He took the rose from George who just furrowed his brows, “Oh shut up” He bites back.

But Dream brings the rose up to smell it and lets out a sigh, “It’s been a while since I’ve smelt anything like this, y’know…” He looks at George and smiles brightly, “Thanks, gogy” He places the flower in his inventory.

George bites his lip to cut out his laughter, but it slips out anyway. 

“You’re welcome, Dreamie”

Dream smiles and he pulls George back to him, cupping George’s face with his hands and stroking his cheeks longingly. 

George melted into the touch, forgetting the feeling of being touched, loved.

“I felt like I was going crazy, George…” Dream sighs, swiping his thumb over George’s lips.

“I was so lonely. And whenever someone visited me- I’d just hate my self so much- they’d always say how everyone on the server were all happier with me gon-“ Dream began, but was quickly cut off by a swift kiss.

“Shush- Not everyone on the server, Dream. I was miserable without you.” He explained, his hands around Dreams nape.

“I’m so glad you came George” Dream sighed, swiftly capturing George’s lips.

The kiss spiraled from a passionate one, to a sloppy, wet one. Dream pushed George up against the cold obsidian walls, placing Georges legs on his waist, angling his head to go deeper into Georges mouth.

As George pulls away to remove Dream’s shirt, they both hear the redstone and dispensers go off, making them both push away from each other.

Both heads turned to the entrance of the cell, seeing Sam waiting once the lava flows all the way down.

“Times over- I need to be somewhere.” Sam states, one hand on his hip, and the other holding his trident.

Dream bites his lips, almost on the verge of tears, but sighs. 

George looks at Dream and smiles, “I’ll come visit tomorrow.” 

The taller boy nods slightly, a slight frown still on his face, “Promise?”.

George hugs Dream tightly “Promise”

The brit waves Dream once the bridge comes and the _damn_ netherite blocks lift up, keeping Dream from leaving. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

The next day came quickly, Dream was excited even though he had saw George just a few hours ago. 

After hours of waiting, and more waiting, and even more waiting, Dream felt his heart ache. 

_George promised_. 

He glanced over to his clock, it was night. 

He sighed, walking over to the cauldron where he had put George’s rose. 

His heart stopped when he realized that the red bright rose had wilted throughout the day.


	2. A Flower That Was Wilted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wilted relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadness warning

Dream looked at the wilted rose in horror. How could he let this happen? He only just received this as a gift from George a couple hours back. 

Biting his lip to suppress the sobs that echoed through the humid cell, Dream slowly raises the rose to inspect what was left, and as he does that, one of the petals break off, slowly sinking to the ground.

A pang of guilt flowed through him as he let go of the gift. Legs weak, he fell to the ground, pushing up against the back wall, lifting his head up and tightening eyes that threatened to spill.

The flower resembled love. Love from one person to another. Love from George to Dream. With George not visiting after he had promised, Dream felt like the flower was displaying the truth. Their relationship was broken, it was wilted. 

Dream shook his head slightly, swallowing to wet his dry throat. Why did this hit so hard? It was just a flower.

_Just a flower…_

_A flower with great meaning…_

_A flower that was wilted…_

Feeling his eyes go heavy, Dream let them close, being engulfed in exhaustion. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

After returning from his trip from the prison, George slowly stumbled back to the community house, the one place he hated visiting. Too many memories, too many emotions all at once. It was ultimately too much for George.

His hand pressed against the bricks from the outside, he breathed out heavily. Tears on the verge, and heart aching. 

The lanterns that dangled slowly at the slight wind were illuminating a soft yellow glow on the bricks. 

Somewhere on one of those bricks, he remembered drawing a heart with Dream at the beginning of this server. When it was only the four of them. Dream, himself, Sapnap and Callahan.

Those days were one of the best days of his life. The chaste kisses Dream and him would share under shady trees, the embraces, every little thing they would do together. 

George’s lip trembled, he shut his eyes tightly, tears falling down soft cheeks, wishing they could just go back. _Just- Just go back!-_

“George…?” A voice suddenly spoke out, taking George aback. Quickly turning around, George’s vision blurred from the swaying of tears, but he knew who it was.

“ _Sapnap_ …” George muttered, and that was his breaking point, falling into the arms of his friend, sobbing out all of his pain.

A bit stunned, Sapnap stuttered for a moment before embracing George back. “I can’t take this anymore, Sapnap” George bit out between sobs and hiccups, gripping tightly. 

“Tell me what’s wrong,” Sapnap pleaded, using two fingers to lift George’s face to make eye contact, “what’s going through your mind,” he began tracing circles on George’s back, trying as hard as he could to comfort him.

“I just can’t do this anymore, Sapnap… I- shouldn't, but I _love him_ so, so much…” 

Sapnap connected the dots. Sighing, he slowly let go of George who covered his reddened face, his shoulders heaving harshly.

“George, you understand why he's at where he is, don't you?” Sapnap crossed his arms, a frown displayed on his face. 

Sucking up air and blowing it out heavily, George drew his hands away from his face, looking up at the younger and nodding slightly. 

“Then you should understand why you can’t love him.” Sapnap said bitterly, closing his eyes and shaking his head slightly. 

The silence that was blanketed by Sapnap was filled with sobs and hiccups, trying his best to compose himself, George bit his lip tightly. 

“Why did you take him Sapnap…?” He muttered, almost as if he was asking himself. 

Letting his hands fall to his sides, Sapnap furrowed his brows, “You know why,” 

The cool breeze began to get cooler, prickling George’s skin until goosebumps covered it.

“We were so close, Sapnap.” brown met amber eyes, “Why did you do it?”

**Author's Note:**

> okay- sorry if this story seems awkward... I find it very hard explaining things. I built up a lot of courage to post this cause whenever i end up posting any stories i quickly delete them cause i feel like they suck ass... but I hope this one is okay... I feel like my writing style seems so soulless, so if any amazing writers read this; what advice can you give ? Alright any type of feedback is super duper appreciated, so if you like it, thank you^^ if you dont, please tell me why, im a sucker for constructive criticism. 
> 
> Alright, thats it, bye.


End file.
